The Greater Prize
by risingfallback
Summary: In which Valentines Day turns Kida into even more of a lovesick fool, and Mikado into a sore bundle of grumpiness. Of course Kida has to fix that - his own way. Kida/Mikado fluff mostly, the last chapter is the only one with smut
1. The Note

AN: This is a prompt from the DRRR! kink meme. It was requested about a week ago, but it was just such a cute prompt that I picked it up today. Prompt was: _Kida puts chocolates in Mikado's locker at school, along with a note saying to meet him at his house for a bigger prize. Bigger prize is up to the anon, fluff or smut, I don't care :DD_

I alternated the POV a lot, so if that bothers you, you should probably backclick.

I don't own DRRR!

* * *

Kida made sure the hallway was deserted before he made his way to the locker. Mikado's class was as far away as possible, all the way on the other side of the school, in the gym no less. He made it a point to check with him about his schedule before he had slipped out of class with a hurried explanation of "Nurses!~" Coming from anyone else, his teacher would have sent another classmate out after him, but Kida's exuberance had become a part of daily life. Even something as simple as going to the nurses was met with a joyful exclamation and then him skipping away.

Mikado's locker stood by the unused science classroom on the second floor. It wasn't a great surprise when, after twirling the combination in and popping it open (his birthday, it was really that easy), no one came to question why he was shoving handfuls of chocolates and roses into the otherwise empty locker.

_Score!_ With the small roll of tape he'd nicked from his math teacher, he taped the handmade note on the inside of the door. He smirked at his work. Normally, he couldn't have given a damn about his handwriting - his teachers told him so on a daily basis - but last night he'd poured every iota of his affections into making sure that the short message was perfect. He'd meticulously gone over spelling and grammar and even went so far as to make adorable hearts and those weird little curly-thingies he saw girls make on their notebooks.

"'If you want an even bigger prize, be ready at your house for 6:00.' Perfect! Just divine!" And to think, it had only taken him a half hour to work out that crazy phrase!

He rearranged the flowers and chocolate one more time before slamming the door shut and going along his merry way, whistling. Since he was already out of class, he might as well go visit the pretty nurse. Yes, yes he liked that idea! He sped up, his whistling just getting more and more intense as he thought of what the day held for him and Mikado.

* * *

Mikado, meanwhile, was not whistling. His breath was coming out in short, sharp gasps and his knees felt like they were going to betray him and collapse at any moment.

It went without saying that he **hated** gym.

"Good work class. Next time, we'll be doubling the distance!"

A wave of groans met the announcement but the gym teacher merely smiled and dismissed them. Mikado wondered if the man was just as sadistic as Orihara-san. Maybe even more! Deciding that it was the truth, Mikado made the snap decision to never, ever piss off his gym teacher. So, heaving and barely moving on his feet, he went and changed as quickly as possible. His hair was matted with sweat, and though he tried to fix it, it simply sprang back into spikes. He gave up. Hopefully, no one would care. Hefting both his gym bag and his normal backpack up over his shoulder, he exited the class by himself, his classmates having already left ahead of him. It was for the better, anyways. Throughout class they'd been jabbering on and on about Valentines Day this, Valentines Day that. It was sweet and all, but Mikado couldn't help being a bit bitter. He'd never received a heartfelt valentine his whole life.

The day couldn't get much worse.

Except for the fact that the bell was going off, he was on the complete wrong floor, and he still hadn't had the chance to drop off his gym clothes to his locker.

Greeeat. He hung his head and walked to his classroom.

* * *

After getting thoroughly reprimanded for flirting during school hours, Kida had sauntered back to his classroom, all smiles. His classmates didn't even acknowledge him, just kept on scribbling notes. He pouted. Not for the last time, he wished he'd been in Anri and Mikado's class. At least then, he'd have gotten to see his precious Mikado any time he wanted.

Ignoring the notes, he started doodling hearts in the margins of his paper. It had taken months, months of his precious time to admit that his feelings weren't exactly platonic for his small black-haired friend. Mikado had hit a growth spurt, his voice deepening just slightly, and then there was his growing just enough so that he was on eye-level with Kida - well, if Kida lurched, anyways. It was just so...so...cute! He'd practically squeezed the boy to death when he'd heard the deeper-pitched squeak than he was accustomed to. Mikado hadn't been pleased, pushing him off and all, but he had grinned like a mad-man and just did it again. He'd only stopped because Mikado had said he couldn't come over and play if he kept it up.

Finding his friend cute had been fine, barely a passing thought. It had taken Mikado almost getting picked up - literally picked up, Shizuo was very strong and all - for him to see the light of homosexuality. When Shizuo had apologized and set him down, Kida had launched at him, knocking them both over, Kida landing on top. He had clung to him, not even letting him get out from under him. They'd stayed that way for about five minutes before Kida had realized that he was suffocating him. He had scrambled up, dusting Mikado off, brushing the dirt away a bit too roughly because Mikado yelped. And. It. Was. The. Cutest. Thing. Ever. So cute that Kida had blushed to the tips of his ears and all the way down his chest (it burned!) before he ran away.

It was just impossible for him to keep Mikado out of his mind. He'd tried. He'd tried, desperately, to block out all _naughty_ thoughts of him, but every time he tried and replaced him with Anri or Saki, or heck even those tanned-girl-freaks that bullied Anri, the images always ended up morphing into Mikado. It had finally come to the point that he couldn't even get horny without having to think of those blue eyes, that silky black hair, those bony shoulders.

He hummed as he finished his trail of hearts. Valentines Day, the one day he actually had some semblance of a shot with Mikado, was today. And he was taking full advantage of it. Even if he was turned down, he was going to make this a happy day.

Well, for himself at least.

* * *

Mikado had never once gotten detention. Until now.

The library was quiet when he entered with his pass. The librarian took it from him and gestured to the group of teenagers seated in front of her. Mikado knew a few were in his grade but he only recognized Seiji and Mika. With a shaky smile, he headed towards them, snagging the last seat at their table- and just at the right time, because his knees were going to buckle. "H-hey," he greeted.

Mika smiled at him and Seiji nodded. "What did you do to get in here?"

"I was late to class."

Mika giggled. "At least you made it to class!" She exchanged a glance with Seiji, that made Mikado wish he had sat somewhere else.

It wasn't that he was jealous...oh wait, yes it was. Anri would never look at him like that, and he couldn't think of anyone else who would. He'd be forever alone! He let his head thump against the table top and willed the clock to go faster, faster, faster.

* * *

"Where is Mikado?" was the first thing Kida said to her.

"He got detention," she explained. Kida had cornered her at the entrance to the classroom, both his hands coming to rest against her shoulders. His face could only be described as frazzled - he was simultaneously frowning and twitching, his right eyebrow fighting to keep straight. It was quite funny but she kept herself from laughing.

"What? Mikado's never had detention before. What could he have gotten in trouble for?"

"He was late to class."

Kida slumped. "Thanks Anri." He retracted his hands from her, then left.

She shook her head and followed after him. Was he finally going to admit his feelings? It was amazing how obtuse boys could be, she noted. Thank god she wasn't one.

* * *

Mikado grumbled under his breath as he walked alone to his apartment. His bags were heavy - he cursed himself for not stopping at his locker to get rid of them. Detention had run longer than usual, he'd gathered, since the teacher kept having to split up Seiji and Mika. In his anger, he'd added thirty extra minutes to the timer. It was already dark out!

He fished for his key. He was sore all over and more than a bit irked. He'd had a near-collision with a running Izaya, he was alone, he had a test tomorrow, and both Anri and Kida had left him to walk home by himself. Normally happy, he let his bad emotions run wild. It was kind of therapeutic.

He winced climbing up the stairs of his apartment. Just a few more steps, a few more and he could crash for a few hours. He unlocked his door with wobbling hands, breathing hard. He threw open the door.

And was promptly caught in a hug that made him lose what little breath he had managed to keep.

"K-Kida!"

"I thought you weren't coming, I thought you were afraid, I thought you left me, oh god, Mikado!"

Before Mikado could process what was going on exactly, he felt his friends lips on his.

His bags dropped - and so did he.


	2. Mikado, Mikado

AN: This story will have two endings - a sweet, fluffy ending and a smut ending, if I can get over myself and finish writing it, haha. Not sure if I'll be posting up the smut ending here or not, but it's up in the air at this point.

I don't own Durarara!

* * *

Mikado groaned, tugging on the blanket to cover his face. The artificial light was burning his eyes, his head throbbing. It felt like every single muscle had been touched by fire. What happened to him? He searched for a memory, anything to explain, but came up blank.

Until he heard a gasped, "Mikado!"

"K-Kida? What are you doing in my house?" He coughed, clearing his throat - there was a layer of film making his squeaky voice come out raspy. How long had he been asleep? And how long had Kida been with him? He caught the glimpse of fingers pulling back his blanket and blinked.

More importantly why was Kida wearing _that_?

"Are you okay?" Kida was biting his lip, his eyes flitting from Mikado to the wall and back. He looked so...nervous. It was out of character. Mikado was the blushing, bumbling friend, not silly and unpredictable Kida. It looked even funnier, what with his brazen white leather jacket and knee high boots. It was almost like he was dressed up for a...

Date?

_Now_ he remembered.

"Y-you kissed me!" He pointed at his friend, his hand shaking, his face red. Kida had pounced on him the second he'd gotten home. His lips had been up against his before he fainted. Kida had kissed him! Mikado threw the rest of the blanket off and attempted to stand but his muscles were far too sore and he simply sank back to the futon. Kida made to help him, but Mikado threw up a cautionary hand and Kida stayed at his spot at the foot of the futon. "W-why would you do that?"

Kida scratched his temple, a sheepish expression on his face - Mikado had seen it a thousand times before. It was his "get out of trouble" pose. He must have realized it, because he quickly stopped, bringing his hands to fidget in his lap instead. "It was supposed to be your great prize," he muttered, almost pouting.

"Great prize?" Was Kida delusional? He had been hit numerous times on the head after all...

His brows furrowed. "Didn't you read my note?"

"Note? What note?"

"The one in your locker!"

"I never made it to my locker! I was too late to class!"

Kida made an "O" with his mouth. If Mikado hadn't been so upset with him, he might have thought it funny. "I guess I can't blame you for being surprised then, I guess..." he trailed off.

Mikado ran his fingers through his hair - uck, it was still spiked with sweat, did he ever get a break? - and sighed. "Why don't you just tell me everything? It'd probably be easier."

Kida's laugh was short and sharp. "Yeah, easier..."

* * *

Fuck. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! Kida wanted to bash his head into the wall. Repeatedly. Did that make him a masochist? No, no that wasn't important. What was important was that he had kissed Mikado, and the other boy didn't even have a clue just how cute he was, sweaty spikes and all, right now. Kida just wanted to glomp him. Maybe steal some more kisses...okay, he didn't want to drool while Mikado was watching him, that was just creepy. He straightened up, the leather of his jacket creaking. If Mikado turned him down, it was going to be a waste of a really nice date outfit...

"Where to start, where to start..." He leaned forward, bringing his index finger to his lips in a very_ thoughtful _pose. He thought so anyways.

From his spot on the futon, Mikado rolled his eyes. They were really pretty eyes, all sapphire and sparkly. Maybe that was why Kida decided to avoid the long, detailed explanation and instead blurt out, "I asked you out in a note tapped in your locker. You were supposed to be here by six so we could go on a date and you'd fall in love with me and it'd be happily ever after!"

(Wait, that was the short version?)

He watched Mikado's face change from pure confession to a shade of red he didn't think even Crayola had coined. His own face heated up. Mikado had no business blushing when it was him that had completely botched a perfectly good confession. It had taken him a week to come up with that idea too. He'd have pouted if he wasn't so transfixed on Mikado, who had been silently watching his emotions play across his face.

"H-happily ever after, huh?"

Kida felt a smirk grow on his face. If he was stuttering now, at just the thought of Kida confessing, what would he do if he...?


	3. So Fluffy

AN: This is the **FLUFFY ending**. There will be two endings, this one fluffy, the other more smutty with bits of fluff thrown in. So if you don't like smut, just end the story with this chapter. If you do like smut, go on to the next chapter.

DRRR is not mine. Sadly. Or Kida would be wearing that Linda Linda outfit more

* * *

"K-K-Kida!"

"Mi~ka~do!"

"That's not fun_ny_." His voice ended in a whine. He hated when Kida said his name like that. It always sounded so childish.

Of course, considering that the blonde had started to tickle him, childishness wasn't the farthest thing from his mind.

Mikado had always been sensitive to touch, tickling being no exception. Tears started to bud in his eyes, he started laughing so hard his stomach clenched, and he flailed, almost whacking Kida in the face and the gut several times, only missing because the stupid blonde was just that _fast_. If he had just kept the blanket on, he would have been fine, but_ noooo_, he had to take it off.

"M-Masaomi, stop it!"

He hadn't thought it would work. It had been a fluke - he hardly used Kida's given name, because Kida fit him so well. He hadn't even thought it would register in the blonde's radar. But his fingers retracted up to his face, hiding the biggest blush Mikado had ever seen on him. In fact, it was the only _real _blush he'd ever seen on him.

Fuck. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!

* * *

Kida backed up, falling onto his butt on the floor. He didn't even try to catch himself, just kept his arms up, trying to block that unmanly blush on his face. It was reaching Mikado status, almost! Damned that cuteness, that little stutter, the way his lips shaped _"Masaomi."_ He'd die a happy - a very, very happy - man if Mikado just said it one more time.

"Masaomi?"

Okay, he was reaching heaven very soon.

Slowly, he inched closer to Mikado. The black-haired boy was staring at him with open curiosity and - Kida dared to hope - affection. The kind of affection Kida felt for him. The kind of affection that lead Kida to want to hug Mikado, kiss him, curl up at night and fall asleep with him. It was kind of sappy (or really sappy) but damn, did it feel good just thinking about it. If he just reached out, would Mikado mind...?

Tentatively, he said, "Mikado?"

"Yes?"

"Would...would you...that is to say..."

"Would I go out with you?"

"Yes! That!" Okay, what kind of a failure of a confession was this turning into? Seriously. He was going to facepalm later, in the safety of his house.

"I..." Mikado chewed his lip. He was silent for a few moments - it felt like forever to the impatient Kida, but hey, every character had his flaws right? "I..."

This was just too much for Kida. Pouting, he leaned in close, watching with just a bit of amusement at how Mikado pulled back as far as he could. "It's a simple question, Mikado. Yes or no?"

"Um, oh...I guess yes then?"

Only Mikado would answer with a question. But still...it was something. Kida's chest felt lighter, his face felt hotter, and he was filled with sooo much joy. With a cry of "Mi~ka~do!" he started nuzzling the smaller boy, taking care not to crush him or anything. He needed Mikado in tact for snuggling and all that fun stuff.

"Masaomi, that tickles!"

Oh, this was going to be fun!~

* * *

Mikado wriggled, feeling his face flush and his stomach bunch painfully. Why was Kida doing this to him? He groaned, pushing Kida's shoulders away, trying to regain his breath. "Masaomi, please stop!'

"You have to say the safeword, Mikado!"

"Safeword?" What in the world was Kida going on about now? He knew his friend liked to make up words on the spot - it was what his friend called_ fun_, or something.

Weird kid.

"Yes!" He started tickling harder, even letting his hands stray up Mikado's shirt. Mikado hissed - his stomach was extra sensitive. "The safeword is 'I love you.'"

"That's a phrase!"

"Say it!"

"I...love you."

Kida removed his hands immediately. Mikado blinked - the blonde kept his word, that was true, but usually he teased more than that. Then he noticed the slight red tinge to his face. Ah. He felt his own face heat up a bit. It was an intimate thing to say, and he said it right after they'd started dating! He'd loved Masaomi for a while, that was true, but it had been different, akin to how he felt for Anri and his parents. Now...

"Ah...do you want to go somewhere? You're all dressed up, and my house isn't terribly exciting..." Unless the tickling counted. And he really didn't want it to.

"Of course! But do you think you're up to it? You did faint."

Well, there was that. But hey, he'd withstood several kisses, tickling, blushing and saying "I love you." He was practically Superman at this point, right?

"I'll be fine." He stood. This time, he didn't fall back, though he did feel the sting of having thrashed around. He ignored it, and said over his shoulder, "I'll get changed then."

"I can always help you into your clothes...or better yet, out of them!~"

He slammed the door.

* * *

"Where do you want to go?"

"Ah...I don't know." Fidget. "I've never exactly been on a date before." Fidget.

Ever since he'd gotten back from changing - having tried, and failed again at fixing his hair - Mikado had been in constant motion. It was almost like having a second Kida around. Which, was amusing in a way, but it wasn't natural for Mikado. Hopefully it was just nerves. Kida looped his arm around his companion, bringing him into the all-too familiar Kida-hug.

"How about we go to the park? You know, the one where we saw the aliens?"

Smaller fidget. Good. "I'd like that."

He smiled. He was so easy to please sometimes. Hell, if he gave him a pen for his birthday, Mikado would be ecstatic. Not that he would. Pens were too cheap for _his_ Mikado.

They walked like that, with his arm looped around narrow shoulders. It was comforting, in a way. He'd done this a thousand times before this weird relationship started up, and he'd be damned if he let it stop now. Besides, Mikado was all kinds of squishy, cute, comfy. Maybe if he played his cards right he could sleep over...

The park wasn't anything grand. The streetlights illuminated the tree with the three slides branching from it. The kids that mobbed the place during the daylight hours had left long ago, leaving the slides and the surrounding benches open. From time to time, teenagers and coupled adults wondered by, but for the most part it was still.

"After you!" He let Mikado climb up the ladder first. Mikado, clad in a pair of jeans and that track hoodie he'd gotten fond of, scrambled up without a problem. Kida? He needed Mikado's help. Who knew tight pants were such a pain? The way Mikado's eyes gazed at his thighs though, that made the effort worth it.

Mikado leaned up against the bark of the tree, staring out at the park. "Masaomi?"

"Yes?"

"How long have you liked me?"

"Hmmm..." It was a valid question, he supposed. "I can't tell for certain, but probably since you stepped foot in Ikebukuro."

"Eh? That long?"

"It was only a couple of months ago," Kida explained away. In all actuality, it did seem like forever ago. He ticked off the reasons mentally: there had been the debacle with the Yellow Scarves, finding out Mikado was actually the leader of Dollars, the week or so Kida had spent in the hospital, and the weeks he had been on the run with Saki, until the whole affair had blown over enough for him to return. In those weeks, he'd come to the conclusion that choosing to masturbate to your male best friend instead of the pretty girl lying next to you was probably an indication that you're gay. It'd also been the reason why he'd steeled his resolve and finally confessed.

"I guess you're right..."

They lapsed into silence, Kida for once not trying to fill it with chatter. Instead, he came to stand next to Mikado, who slid over to make room for him. That was just the kind of person he was, always giving, never really taking. Kida, he could take and take, but eventually he gave back.

"Here, I'll try to fix your hair for you."

"Really? Thanks a lot Masaomi."

"It's nothing, it's nothing. Here, just sit down in front of me - there's good." Kida crouched, ignoring the way his pants made it difficult to balance. Truth be told, he thought Mikado looked adorable with the extra added spikes, but since his companion was fretting over it so much, it was the least he could do.

Touching Mikado was just an added bonus, after all.

Despite the spikes, his hair was soft under Kida's fingers. He started by just teasing it, trying to straighten the ends out by smoothing them over and over again between his fingers. It was slow work, but Mikado kept up a steady flow of conversation.

It was the best night of Kida's life.

* * *

Kida's hands were soothing. They fluttered about, sometimes brushing a section of hair for too long. Several times his fingers skimmed Mikado's scalp, but he always pulled away before Mikado could really enjoy it.

After a while, his eyes started to droop. While Kida's voice carried on, his faded, morphing into muffled snores. His body relaxed, so he didn't feel anything as he fell back to land against Kida.

* * *

"Mikado? Mikado, did you fall asleep on me?" He waited - nothing. "Geeze, you'd think fainting the first time would have been enough."

Despite his grousing, he didn't hold any ill will towards his boyfriend. In fact, it was kind of adorable and reminded him of all the times when they were younger and had no internet access, when Mikado could never fall asleep before him. He shook with suppressed laughter, and then with the utmost care, lifted Mikado into his arms.

It was a lot harder to carry the boy than it had been all those years ago, but he hadn't been the leader of a gang for nothing. He hoisted him up princess-style and then with glee went down the slide - after checking that no one was looking, of course. He was silly, no denying that, but even he had some sort of manly pride..._thing_. At the bottom, he decided to carry Mikado on his back. He hooked the boy's legs around his waist, the smaller boy's arms naturally swinging forward to drape across Kida's chest, almost getting stuck in the flaps of his jacket.

He attracted a lot of attention on the streets - the outfit really worked! - but no one dared to stop him. He thanked whatever saints there were for Kadota and his gang not showing up. They were good fun, but he wasn't ready to deal with Karisawa and her Boy Love at the moment.

He just wanted to bask in Mikado a bit longer.

Thankfully for him, Mikado had given him a spare key so he didn't have to fish around in the boy's pockets to open the door. As pleasant as the thought was - very, very pleasant! - he'd rather enact it while his boyfriend was awake and susceptible to that darling blush of his. He could feel the blood pool in his nose.

Well, Mikado had always accused him of being a pervert...

Like before, he didn't bother kicking his shoes off at the door, instead trudging forward with a grunt, laying Mikado flat out on the floor. He made quick work of unfurling the futon, though he swore several times when he almost hit Mikado with a corner he had been maneuvering this way or that. Finally, his work was done! The perfect futon for a perfect boyfriend.

Okay, even he could acknowledge when he was getting disgustingly sweet.

"Sleepy time~" he whispered. He placed his hands underneath Mikado's knees and lifted him just enough off the ground to transfer him to the futon. Mikado's breath caught, just enough for Kida to pause, his hand falling still. But he started breathing normally again, and Kida's heart rate dipped back to its standard thump-thump.

"Silly Mikado. Always makes me look so...silly!" He heaved a sigh, running his hands through his hair. Leave it to him to pick the one day Mikado would sleep like a baby to make a move. But he couldn't help but smile anyways. It wasn't perfect - what in his life was? - but it had been just right.

For him.

* * *

Mikado groaned. Again. He was sure doing that a lot, wasn't he? He went to bat at the hair tickling his nose. Did he need a haircut or something? He didn't remember his hair being able to reach that far before.

Wait. His eyes popped open with fright - but the second he saw gold-blonde, his pupils returned to normal.

"Masaomi?"

"Mhhhmmmm."

He stifled a laugh. He slowly rose, taking care to avoid jostling the yellow-eyed boy too much. His hand slipped to the zipper of his hoodie, yanking it down and throwing it with a lazy toss of the arm. It'd been far too hot. Next to him, Kida tried to blink back sleep, eyes shut half-way, and mouth stretching to accommodate the yawn that rattled through his body. Like Mikado, when he rose just the slightest bit, his body protested. His neck cracked several times - probably from the awkward angle he had been sleeping at, his head and torso on the futon, the rest splayed out on the hardwood floor. Mikado didn't stop to ponder it, but he found himself thinking, _"Super cute."_

He checked the clock out of instinct. It was just a few minutes short of midnight. Which reminded him...

"Oh no! I fell asleep on our date, didn't I?"

Fully awake, Kida just grinned. "You did, but it's okay~"

"What? No, of course it's not. That's just so rude to you, Masaomi!" He started twiddling his fingers. What kind of friend - _boyfriend_ - fell asleep on a date, much less the first one? And after he'd fainted too.

"No, really, Mikado. It's fine. I got to carry you home like the fairy tale prince I've always meant to become!"

"...You...didn't carry me like a princess, did you?"

Kida laughed. "I'll only tell me if you kiss me~"

He blushed all the way from his high-forehead to his chest, but he complied, granting his boyfriend a kiss just as the digital clock flipped to midnight.


	4. So Smutty

AN: This is the smut chapter. If you don't like smut, click the back button.

I'm glad that I was able to finish this for Mikado's birthday (well, it's still his birthday over here anyways) and glad that I picked up this prompt. It's been a lot of fun to write. Hope everyone enjoys!

DRRR is not mine. Sad face.

* * *

Mikado tried to back up. Kida was slinking - yes, slinking, like a predator! - towards him, smirking in that way that made Mikado's stomach clench. Where was the smiling, silly, lame Kida when he needed him?

Apparently, he was kissing him.

_Again._

With his back up against the edge of the table, Mikado had nowhere to go. Kida had placed his hands on both sides of him, trapping him in. On his knees, he hovered above Mikado. His kiss was gentle, just the barest of pressure exerted. Mikado kept his eyes open, mostly from shock, but Kida's were half-lidded. It was...it was...

He cursed himself. It was _erotic_.

He didn't fight against it. His hands were curled on his sides, and though he could have kneed Kida in the crotch, he refrained. He guessed that was why Kida intensified the kiss, dragging his tongue along Mikado's lips until he managed to part them. Mikado shuddered. It was foreign, having someone, even Kida, so close. Maybe that was why he shut his own eyes. Maybe that was why he tilted his head to better meet Kida's lips. Maybe that was why, when Kida bit down gently, Mikado groaned and whispered "M-Masaomi."

He hadn't thought it would matter - or well, he hadn't really thought at all if he was being honest. It had been a random fluke - he hardly used Kida's given name, because Kida had always fit him so well.

"Say it again."

"W-what?"

"Say it again, Mikado."

Fuck. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!

* * *

"M-Masaomi?"

Kida hummed with pleasure. Mikado never used his given name - it was always Kida this, and Kida that. It'd never bothered him, but now, hearing how breathy he sounded, how he looked as his lips slowly formed the syllables, he would never let Mikado call him Kida again.

Making a swift decision - well, weren't they always? - he pulled back. That's right - Kida Masaomi, number one player extraordinaire, was pulling away from the love of his life.

Guess he had more control than Shizuo after all, neh? He smirked, his tongue flicking over his lips. Mikado tasted vaguely like ramen, beef if he had to hazard a guess. It was a well known fact (to him) that beef was Mikado's favorite.

"Mi~ka~do!~"

"Y-yes?"

It was cute how his cheeks remained red, as red as his lips were. Kida's thumb brushed against them - they were soft, softer than Saki's even. "Do you want to go out with me?"

He felt Mikado tense, saw his eyes dart around, practically smelled his fear and heard his heart beat faster. This is what it meant to be so close, he thought - he knew everything and sensed everything, even if it didn't always make perfect sense.

"Would that be your happily ever after?"

He grinned. "More than you could ever know."

"Then...maybe...we could try it out?"

The boy didn't stand a chance. Kida leaped on top of him, almost squashing him. "Yes!" he gushed.

"You're heavy, you're heavy, you're heavy!"

"Oops, forgot." He scratched his cheek as he removed himself off his best friend...boyfriend. The thought sent a pleasurable tingle through his body. He wanted to whoop with joy but he figured Mikado wouldn't appreciate it. Instead, he leaned in and kissed the other boy's nose, forehead, and then finally settled another one on his lips. When he pulled back, he affectionately tugged on a lock of sweaty hair. "I'm guessing we aren't going out tonight, neh?"

"I guess not."

* * *

Mikado didn't know why, but Kida grinned. It was kind of scary. Not like "Shizuo-is-going-to-crush-me-with-a-vending-machine-ohholycrap" but more like "what-the-fableep-is-going-on?" Yes, that summed that up nicely.

"Mi~ka~do!~"

He shivered. Kida was just close enough that his breath ghosted across the bare skin of Mikado's neck. And it wasn't just that - his voice was lower, huskier even. He'd never heard it like that before, even after all those disastrous attempts at picking up girls.

Translation: If Kida had used that tone with them, Mikado had no doubts that Kida would have had girls flocking to him, instead of girls ignoring his presence. Mikado gripped the futons edge with his nails, digging in. Since when was he was possessive?

"You're not paying attention to me."

"Ah, sorry Masaomi." He blinked back to attention. Oh wait, when had Kida gotten that close? The blonde was practically in his lap! "What are you doing?"

Kida winked. "If we can't go out and play, we might as well stay in and play, if you catch my drift~"

"What? No!"

"Ah, Mikado, don't be such a prude."

"I am not a prude." Lies. He's totally a prude and he knows it. "And we can have fun without you climbing in my lap."

"Hm...you can always climb in mine then!~"

He's not supposed to blush. It's a fairly innocent request - well, innocent for Kida, whose pick up lines were more than a bit distasteful - so he shouldn't blush. But gah, he felt it creep up along his face, and even spread further down his chest. He cursed his pale skin.

"I think someone likes that idea better, neh?"

"..."

"My lap it is!"

Mikado had barely a moment to fight back before Kida wrapped strong arms around his waist, plucking him from his spot by the table, to sit on top of his crossed legs. His own fell to split on either side of Kida's hips, and with the small hum emanating from the blonde, Mikado had no doubt that it pleased him. He shifted a little bit, almost wanting to run back to his safe, usual spot by the table, but his boyfriend had other plans.

_Damn it._

* * *

Kida didn't mind that Mikado was still in his uniform. Of course, Kida had stripped him of the blazer so he wouldn't overheat while he was unconscious, but regardless, the Raira uniform wasn't the epitome of sex that his outfit was. And what does that mean?

_Stripping._

His eyes were practically hearts.

He can feel every move Mikado makes. He likes to fidget, fidget, fidget, and the friction against Kida's jeans is just getting better, better, better. Naive little Mikado doesn't realize it, but then - he licks his lips - he likes it better that way.

He started to tug on Mikado's shirt, pulling it up. Mikado didn't fight it, just simply hung limp. "Mikado, you're not making this easy," he chastised.

"Of course I'm not," was the muffled reply he received.

With the shirt thrown into some god-forsaken corner of the apartment, Kida gazed unabashedly at Mikado's naked chest. The boy had next to no chest hair, just a small patch of fuzz that trailed from his bully-button down to his pants. Kida stroked it, laughing with Mikado who squirmed a bit at the unusual touching. Of course his little Mikado hadn't been touched down there. He's so virginal it's not even funny. Even the simple act of nuzzling his neck sends the boy into prude hyper drive! (He'd have to remember that for later, it sounded like a good punchline!)

He ran his hands down Mikado's chest, delighting in the smooth skin. "You're so soft, Mikado!"

"Don't tease me."

"I'm not." He really isn't, for once. He hugged Mikado, his head coming to rest slightly below Mikado's. "You're so soft and cuddly and squishy!~"

"You make me sound like a pet."

"Aw, is that a pout I see?" He poked at Mikado's cheek, and despite the petulant tone, his friend smiled alongside him.

"Masaooomi!"

"What? I can't help it if you're too adorable to resist!"

"I am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are tooooo~"

He felt Mikado's sigh rattle through his whole body. "Whatever," he admitted.

"Ah, this means I win! And you know, winners always get a prize..."

"P-Prize?"

Ah, that stutter. Kida smirked into his boyfriend's neck, his hands clutching at Mikado's back. Wordlessly, he leaned forward, his tongue slipping out, to lick a path from the base of Mikado's chin to his collarbone. The smaller boy tensed, his knees coming to lock against Kida's, while his hands trailed up to grasp onto his jacket, a mirror to how Kida was holding him, he guessed. Growing bolder, Kida started suckling the skin, and as planned, he felt Mikado's harsh intake of breath, the way his grip on him grew tighter. With a pop, he pulled back, cheeky grin and all. "You taste delicious, Mi~ka~do!~"

Mikado, his breath having returned to normal, huffed, averting his eyes. "Masaomi is just a tease."

"What? How dare you besmirch my good name, Mikado! And after I gave you such a lovely hickey too!"

Mikado turned back to him - his expression of wide-eyed surprise was just too adorable, especially when he slapped a hand to the exact spot Kida had been occupying only moments before. "H-hickey?" He gulped - Kida found himself fascinated with the way his Adam's apple bobbed. He missed a bit of what Mikado said after that, focusing solely on that cute little factoid he'd learned.

He started focusing again when Mikado, shy, blushing, stuttering Mikado, slammed their lips together.

Oh~

* * *

_Stupid Masaomi._

Mikado watched the expressions flutter back and forth on Kida's face. He didn't seem able to stick to the shocked look with the eyebrows hidden in his hairline, or the pleased expression, with his eyelids fluttering down. It was actually pretty hilarious, but Mikado kept from laughing, if only to prove his point. After about a minute, he pulled back.

"I didn't know you had it in you, Mikado."

"Well now you do." He let his hands drop from Kida, to rest between them. He needed something to fidget with!

"It's starting to get hot in here..." Kida commented.

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Then take off your jacket, or something."

As soon as he saw Kida's grin, he groaned. Lecher. "Don't mind if I do!~"

Kida wiggled out of his jacket, revealing a shirt Mikado had never seen before. It had black arrows, one pointing up, the other down, on a yellow background. It was a lot less restricting than the jacket, and a let less hot, he guessed. Kida looked happy without it. Of course, if the gut feeling he was experiencing was correct, he was probably happy for a completely different reason.

"Mikado?"

"Yes?" He blinked - Kida sounded very serious there for a second. So weird, given the perverted grin he had on before.

"I - want to try something out. Is that okay?"

"Huh? Try what?"

Kida shifted, his hands wrapping around Mikado's waist. "Stretch out your legs, okay?"

"For what?"

"Just do it please?"

"Alright..." He did as told, stretching out his legs. He curled his toes, hoping to avoid them falling asleep like they did so often when he was on the computer for too long.

"Ready?"

"I guess. But what are we doing Masa-!" He squeaked, the tips of his ears burning. "Masaomi!"

Underneath him, Kida kept on grinding their lower bodies, swinging Mikado's hips into it for him, as well as adding his own thrusts in. He grunted in response to his name being called - well, and for the fact that Mikado's nails were digging into his bare arms. "Oi!" He stopped, glaring. "That hurt!"

"What are you doing?"

Kida brushed aside Mikado's hands, placing them in the gap between their bodies - their bodies, that had been inappropriately touching!

Stupid blush...

Kida shook his head. "You're such a prude~ We're boyfriends and everything! This is the proper way that couples behave!"

Mikado bit his lip. "Is that true?"

"What? Of course it is. Don't you have faith in me?"

"Yes..."

Kida guided his face towards his, pressing a kiss against the flaming skin of his lips. "Then will you let me continue, or do you want me to go masturbate in the bathroom?"

"Masaomi!"

* * *

He chuckled, kissing Mikado again. "What? Can't you feel my erection? It's practically bursting out of my pants!"

"Ugh, that's so not romantic, Masaomi."

"Sorry, but it's true." Just having Mikado be in the room had been enough to activate his hormones. The grinding - premature ending and all - had just intensified that, and the fact that his object of lust was still sitting heavily on his groin was doing nothing to help stop it. "And you're not doing anything to help it either, you know."

"What am I supposed to do?"

Kida had a very odd feeling.

A very, very odd one.

_Don't tell me..._

"Mikado...have you ever masturbated?"

"What? Of course I have!"

"Are you sure?"

"...did you seriously just ask me that?"

"Ahahah." He scratched the back of his head. "Alright. It was just a feeling." A very, very odd feeling that wasn't going away. Maybe it was something else? "Then, who have you masturbated to?"

"..."

"Don't abuse the poor ellipses, Mikado. Answer!"

"I, ugh, um - you."

"Aren't you going to an- wait, what?"

Mikado ground his teeth together. "You."

Kida felt his face grow hot. "R-really?" Oh great, now he was stuttering too? It was an epidemic!

Mikado turned his head to the side. "Only once, mind you. And it wasn't anything gra-! What are you doing?"

Kida guided Mikado out of his lap, letting him fall onto his back on the futon, as graceless as was typical for him. Kida crawled on all fours, looming over his boyfriend. "What were you imagining?"

Mikado glared up at him - the blush didn't quite match the fierceness though. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does! If you tell me what you like, I can give you even more pleasure from the god that is Kida Masaomi!"

"Idiot." Mikado squirmed underneath him, but didn't try to wiggle away, like he did when they play-wrestled. "But if you really want to know-"

"-and I do!"

"-then I'll tell you." Mikado looked him straight in the face and blurted out, "I was imagining that you were giving me a handjob."

Bingo.

He smirked. He chuckled. He radiated smugness.

"Mi~ka~do!"

"...I'm in trouble aren't I?"

* * *

"Oh yes, very much."

Mikado could have sighed. Instead, he wearily asked, "You aren't really going to-?"

"What? I most certainly am."

Mikado didn't argue. Despite his inner prudeness - was that a real word? - he couldn't deny that a handjob would feel really good right now. _Really_ good. And Kida, his silly, goofy, hot boyfriend being the giver? He didn't mind the notion as much as he thought he would. He turned his head to the side again in defeat.

"I'm going to unbutton your pants now, Mikado."

_Don't give me a play-by-play!_ he thought. He didn't want to voice it though. Kida was just getting his consent, right? Was that normal? Mikado had no clue. Kida was more knowledgeable in this area. Though Mikado was sure (hoping beyond hope) that him and Saki were very, very different...

Kida had to fiddle around with his belt for a few seconds before he pulled it through the loops. Mikado closed his eyes, perfectly content with not watching his former best friend undress him. He ignored Kida's obnoxious giggles that only seemed to echo in the apartment.

Mistake Number One: Never ignore Kida. Ever.

"Mikado, how do you feel about bondage?"

"Bondage?" His eyes flickered open, to meet with the expression of pure joy on Kida's face.

His. Belt. Was. In. Kida's. Hand.

In a deadpan voice he said, "you are not tying me up. Not with my belt."

"Ah, please. You get what you want, and I get what I want. You get a wonderful, first-rate handjob, and I get the beautiful image seared into my mind of a moe, uke Mikado in bondage~"

Bypassing whatever a uke was (he'd ask Kanra-san later), Mikado shook his head. "You are not tying me up, Masaomi." God, it was embarrassing enough that he was going to get a handjob, never mind get a handjob while he was, uh, bound.

Kida's lip trembled. "Fine. I'll suppose I'll just wait until next time then."

"Next time?"

"Yes, Mikado, next time. Couples do this a lot, not just once, don't you know?"

"I know that," he muttered under his breath. It was just weird, to think of it. To think that they had been best friends since forever ago, and here they were in bed, Kida's hands balanced just inches from his groin, and asking to tie him up. Would it still be embarrassing to him after the first time? What about the second time? Would he ever stop blushing, and just let Kida try binding him?

His answer came quickly.

"Fine. Tie me up."

Mistake Number Two: Never let Kida get his way without a fight. Because it will go to his head, every single time.

As Kida started winding the belt around his hands, Mikado got the impression that he was going to lose his virginity, very, very soon.

* * *

"There, it's not that bad, is it?"

"It's okay, I guess."

Kida surveyed the view. Heavy blush? - Check. No shirt? - Check. Pants unzipped? - Check. Hands tied up with a belt, appeasing his bondage kink? - Double check.

"Don't worry, if you want, next time you can tie me up with your love, my dear Mikado~"

"You're as funny as ever, I see."

"You're as horny as ever."

He was pleased to see Mikado shut up quickly after that.

He went back to his work. Mikado's belt was secured, holding the boy's hands together above his head. He'd wrapped them around one of the legs of the table, for extra security. He had popped the button of his pants open, and unzipped them. With his shirt gone, he could see the dark blue boxers under the Raira's light blue pants.

"Do you want to keep them on, or take them off?"

"Uh, oh, take them off?"

Kida obeyed the request, shimmying the pants off his friend. He would have never guessed how adventurous Mikado would be in bed...well, he had, but fantasies didn't count, did they? Not that it mattered. It was happening, and _that_ was what mattered. Finally, after so many nights of having to change his boxers after those embarrassingly vivid dreams (very, very vivid he could still recall them on demand), he was going to get what he wanted.

Mikado had shut his eyes again. It was alright. Kida mused that it was probably super embarrassing to watch yourself get a handjob. But that was okay to him, because it was just so cute and so like Mikado at the same time. With those thoughts in mind, he peeled back Mikado's boxers.

The last (and only) time he'd seen Mikado naked had been when they were so small, that he could barely remember the incident. The only thing he remembered, in fact, was that Mikado had run screaming from the room. Why that particular thought? Probably because he had been half-deaf for a few days afterwords.

He'd never been allowed to bathe with Mikado again.

"Ah, Mikado, it's so cute!~"

"S-shut up."

He peeked his boyfriend's cheek, simultaneously rubbing his thumb along Mikado's erection. Mikado shuddered, his hands twitching under the control of the belt. His eyes were screwed tight, his mouth open. The scene looked straight out of one of Erika's yaoi mangas (uh, not that he had seen any, of course. Nope, his teenage curiosity be damned he hadn't looked!)

He hummed, adding more pressure. Mikado's hips slammed up, moving his hand up and back down. He smirked. Impatient little boyfriend. Not wanting to disappoint, he started shuffling his hands up and down, up and down, occasionally fondling the tip, sometimes ignoring it altogether, causing his Mikado to let out harsh grunts.

"What, not a moaner?"

"Go die."

He let the comment slide - for the moment. If Mikado was like him at all, he'd be close to coming, and Kida didn't want to miss a moment of it. He picked up the pace, noticing the frequency of the high-pitched wines emitting from the back of Mikado's throat. With one particularly fast stroke, Mikado came.

Kida smiled. A red-faced, bound, after-orgasm Mikado was a really, really cute Mikado. He kissed him on the lips, saying, "How was it?"

"Good."

"Good." Kida pinched his fingers together, rolling the fluid between them. What would it taste like? He brought his fingers to his lips, smelling it first, before letting his tongue snake out and experimentally lick at it.

"Oh god, ew, that tastes disgusting."

Mikado glared at him. He had the good grace to blush. "Oops, sorry Mikado. I didn't mean it!"

"Sure you didn't." Mikado rolled his eyes, his own face returning to its normal color. "Could you let me go now?"

Kida thought about it. Well, for a few seconds, then he just shrugged. "Not on your life."

* * *

Mikado groaned.

He should have known better.

"Masaomi..."

"Mi~ka~do~!"

Okay, that hadn't worked. He pouted. Why was Kida so difficult sometimes? He tried to dislodge the belt, but only ended up making Kida laugh at him. Okay, this wasn't like anything he had imagined.

He had thought that he would do _these kinds of things_ when he was older, and with someone who (suspiciously, looked a lot like Kida) would patiently explore it with him. They wouldn't laugh, or tie him up, or call his _body parts_ cute, because they weren't! About the only thing that remained the same was the pleasurable tingle that was still residing within him. Kida was really good at handjobs...

Mikado shivered. Kida had started kissing along the column of his throat, around the spot where he'd placed that stupid hickey earlier. The blonde was taking his time, humming again, just barely, so that Mikado felt the vibrations through their touching skin. He closed his eyes, his head tilted back to let Kida have an easier time. It felt good...

"Ow!" His knee slammed upwards, knocking Kida off of him. Kida curled up into a ball, his hands going to cup his crotch as he howled.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow Mikado! That hurt."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He panicked, trying to reach Kida, but finding, yet again, the disadvantages of being tied down. Giving up, he sent silent pleas of forgiveness as Kida slowly uncurled himself and sat upright. He had a green tinge around his face and didn't remove his hands. Mikado couldn't blame him, wincing in sympathy. "I didn't mean to."

"What did you mean to do then?" Kida said, teeth clenched.

_Oh no, I made him mad._ "You bit me, I just reacted."

Kida shook his head. "Maybe I shouldn't have tried that...I always thought it felt good, I just thought you would too."

_What? _"You like being bit?"

"Huh? Yeah, of course." Kida blinked at him.

_Masaomi is really a freak. _"But why? It _hurts_."

"So naive. It's called masochism, Mikado~" Kida coughed. "Though I'm not really into having my penis crushed, thanks."

Mikado mumbled under his breath. Then he said, louder, "What else is Masaomi into?"

"Oh, now we're getting into it." Kida reached over Mikado, undoing the buckles and letting the belt fall free to the floor. Mikado rubbed at his wrists - they were a bit raw, nothing much to complain about. He sat up, tucking himself back into his boxers because, well, he was a _decent person_, unlike Kida (and it had started to get cold, despite the heated attention just moments before, but that wasn't the main reason.)

"Oh Mikado, let me introduce you into the world of sex, pleasure and romance!"

Mikado sweat dropped.

* * *

"You see, my dear sweet Mikado, sex is all about showing passion with the body. If you have no passion, you will have boring, bland sex, and you will have to resort to using your hand to pleasure yourself for the rest of your miserable life."

"Masaomi!"

He looped his arm around Mikado. "So humans found various ways to get each other to enjoy the experience. Why do you think there are so many positions? And of course, with our great big human brains," he tapped his skull, "we found toys to introduce into the fun as well~" He started ticking off everything he could remember on his fingers. "There are: vibrators, dildos, whips, chains, floggers, handcuff-"

Mikado covered his ears. "I get it, I get it, you can stop."

"Since you so rudely interrupted, I demand that you listen to the rest of my speech without speaking." Really, Mikado was so _rude_ sometimes. Like that time he...or that other time he... "Or I will force your mouth shut." He waggled his eyebrows for good measure.

It took him a bit, but Mikado got the hint. "You're a pervert, Masaomi," he deadpanned. "And you didn't even answer the question."

"You were cuter when you were tied up."

Mikado didn't say anything, just cast a dirty look at the belt lying oh so innocently next to him. Kida didn't mean it - they both knew it. Even his bondage fetish couldn't top his Mikado fetish. But still - he replayed the moments over and over again in his mind, blissfully sighing. If he saved up enough money, he could buy even better things than a worn-out old belt. And that would mean more sexy time! And that would mean more happiness!

He just needed a job...

"Mikado?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you feel about prostitution?"

"Masaomi?"

"Yeah?"

"You're an idiot."

"What? But Mikado! It'd be a disservice to the world if you kept this darling face and sexy body of mine all to yourself. Don't you understand? Selling myself is the only way to make everyone else happy~ And the money can make us happy, and we can buy all kinds of bondage gear, and a better house, and wedding rings and-"

He hadn't meant to launch into a tangent. Or well, he rarely meant to really, but his nerves or his confidence always managed to lead his tongue to babble for him. Thankfully, Mikado didn't hit him (some of the girls at the park had excellent aim!) instead opting to place his hand on top of his mouth. He stopped talking.

_Mikado_ was making a move?

How interesting!

"So you really do like bondage that much?"

He nodded. Mikado's hand was still in the way, and all. And he wasn't so _rude_ as to brush it off.

"And...you want to get married to me...in the future?"

Oh shit. He had said that. He scratched awkwardly at the back of his head, then just gave a sharp nod. Cheesy pick up lines were a go. So was kissing and groping and just loving in general. But marriage, that shit was real.

And really embarrassing, so it seemed.

"Masaomi..."

Mikado retracted his hand, cradling it against his chest. It was very moe-cute, much like Anri's erotic-cuteness. But it was the way Mikado's eyes found his and stared him down, the way he moved forward to press his lips against his, the way he subtly guided Kida down into the futon, the way he blushed doing it all, that made Kida sigh with pleasure. If everyday was like this in marriage, he would willfully tie himself to Mikado any day.

But then, he didn't really have to worry about that, because as soon as his back was against the futon and his eyes closed, Mikado slipped the belt around his hands.

* * *

"M-Mikado?"

"Yeah?" He had the belt buckled perfectly. Good things came to those that watched and waited. Kida usually stuck his nose in - and got it bit in the process. Like right now. While Mikado hovered over him, Kida threw dirty looks at him. "You did say I could tie you up before," he added sheepishly.

"Hmph. My sweet uke Mikado has transformed into a seme." Fake tears budded at the corners of his eyes before he caught sight of Mikado's amused face. The water works dissipated. "So what are you going to do to me, oh great seme-sama?~"

(Did Kanra-san know what a seme meant too? Kida knew, so Kanra probably did too.) "Oh...um, is there anything you really want me to do?" He fidgeted, racking his hands through his hair again. It was starting to flatten, go back to normal and all.

"Blowjob!"

His eye twitched. "Keep it down, Masaomi. You know the neighbors can hear everything through the walls," he hissed.

Kida pulled on the belt experimentally. They both knew he could easily have escaped. They both knew that the neighbors would probably hear them no matter what (the walls were so thin!) They both knew.

But they went on anyways.

Mikado stared at his friend. Kida was splayed out underneath him. Unlike Mikado, he was still clad in his pants, shirt and boots. Mikado was pretty certain that when he'd been tied up, he hadn't radiated such smugness. And he was pretty sure that he hadn't been giving the lustful eyes that Kida was. And he was pretty positive that he hadn't been that hard at _just_ being tied up.

His hands fumbled as he moved to unzip Kida's pants. Kida, for his part, didn't make a quip about it and Mikado was thankful. The energetic blonde would have normally gone on in length about it, but instead, he just watched. With sheer will, Mikado stopped his hands from shaking, and with renewed vigor, unzipped his boyfriend's pants.

"Masaomi?"

"Yes?" Was that a smug tint to his voice? It sounded like it.

"Where is your underwear?"

It was a very annoying tint.

"The pants were too tight to bother with any." Kida shrugged, the belt rising up on the table leg before falling. "And I anticipated getting some," he tacked on.

Very annoying.

"Masaomi is a pervert," Mikado said tonelessly. Really? No underwear? That must not be comfortable. He rubbed his legs together just thinking about it, ignoring the way his erection was steadily coming back. This time it wasn't about him!

Ignoring whatever prattle Kida was going on about, Mikado slid back on his knees. He parted Kida's legs just wide enough to fit between. Kida was warm, the skin of his erection even more so as Mikado gave the first tentative lick. The fluid that had no doubt built up over the course of the night was just a bit salty. He swirled his tongue to catch every drop of it, inwardly cheering that he could beat Kida at this at least.

After all, Romeo over there had said "ew" about his.

* * *

Kida didn't know what was more of a turn on - the fact that dear, sweet innocent Mikado was lapping up his fluids like a pro or that he was on his knees, sucking him off while Kida was in bondage.

It was like, straight out of that one yaoi manga Erika had(n't) lent him.

A series of shivers worked their way throughout his entire body. Mikado, flaming red as he was, had started bobbing his head up and down, taking more and more of Kida into his mouth. His tongue darted every which way, not sure which spots to treasure and which to avoid, but Kida still found it hypnotizing. His hips jerked as Mikado took almost all of him into his mouth. He hissed, pulling on the belt. The table moved an inch or so closer, but didn't budge further, even as he groaned, "Mikado," and gave a sharp thrust upwards.

"Be quieter," Mikado commanded him. His sapphire eyes darted back and forth, almost as if he thought the neighbors would plow out of the walls. If his neighbors were Izaya and Shizuo, maybe that would be possible, but Kida couldn't fathom that, not as quickly as Mikado went back to work.

If his hands had been free, he would have grabbed on to Mikado's head and thrust into his mouth over and over again, but this was just as good. He arched his back, calling out Mikado's name for the umpteenth time in so long. And with one last suck, he came.

His eyes half-lidded, he watched Mikado's face contract with surprise, then his own eyes shut as he lapped up what he could, slowly drinking it. Kida had to gulp, the rest of his body frozen. Maybe Mikado wasn't just moe-cute after all...

"Masaomi?"

"Y-yes?" Damn it, that stutter. He was not supposed to stutter!

"I uh...um, I guess you liked it?"

Okay, so he was still moe-cute. With a dash of erotic-cuteness sometimes. Only sometimes! Kida threw his head back and laughed. "Of course I liked it, Mikado~"

"Oh. That's good." Mikado smiled at him. Out of nowhere, he then started flailing. "Oh! I should let you go now, huh?" He didn't wait for a response, just tugged the belt safe from Kida's hands and the table. His long fingers stroked the soft skin along Kida's exposed wrists. "Did it hurt?"

"I'm fine." He batted away Mikado's hands, pulling himself into a sitting position. He threw his arms around Mikado's shoulders, bringing his face to rest against Mikado's neck. For once, the boy didn't fight him, instead leaning into it. Kida exhaled happily, nuzzling Mikado. This was right. This was good. This was what he had wanted all along. It had taken an ex-girlfriend, a meddling informant, a gang war, and an ignored note to set all this in motion.

Despite it all, he couldn't say he would do it any other way.

"Mikado?"

"Mhm?

"I love you."

"...I love you too, Masaomi."


End file.
